elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Rotheran
Rotheran is a Dunmer Stronghold in the region of Sheogorad. The stronghold is split into four subsections: the exterior, Propylon Chamber, a communal hut, and an Arena. The stronghold has been taken over by a group of Dunmer bandits, led by Llaren Terano. The majority of characters are located in the Arena section. There are Dunmer watchers, as well as the Khajiit and Argonian prisoners located in the arena pit; some are in locked pens while some are in the midst of an arena fight when the Nerevarine arrives. Exterior A large step sided stronghold with a flat rooftop courtyard containing two discrete buildings, the Propylon Chamber and the Communal Hut. While the third building is the entry section to the Arena, the main interior of the stronghold. Two non-hostile female Dunmer are in this area. Characters *Tirasie Andalen (passive) *Dolvasie Veloren (passive) Propylon Chamber This large structure sits on the southeastern side of the courtyard. The large chamber houses the propylon pillars for Indoranyon and Valenvaryon. Communal Hut This small round building sits on the western side of the courtyard. It is currently being used the main living quarters for the bandits that live here. Characters *Rols Ienith (hostile) Notable items The following items are static in the area: *Rotheran Propylon Index, carried by Rols Ienith *Good Skooma Pipe *Scroll of Healing *Potion of Cure Common Disease *Cheap Fire Resistance potion *25 *Miscellaneous items such as cups, bowls and plates Arena A small entry building sits in the northeast corner of the courtyard. The entrance leads down a wide short ramp to the upper level of the inner stronghold. The upper level consists of a hallway around the inner room. The hallway has three viewing platforms that open onto the large two-story arena. The slavers are spaced around the hallway watching the slaves in the arena. The lower floor of the arena has four locked (level 45) doors, one on each side. The northeast door opens into the hallway. The southeast door contains a room with four Argonian slaves. The southwestern door contains a small room with a single blighted nix-hound. Behind the northwestern door is a room containing four Khajiit slaves and a female Dunmer slave. Characters *Fevus Aryon (hostile) *Ereven Velas (hostile) *Irvsie Othran (hostile) *Maralie Ares (hostile) *Llaren Terano (hostile) *Daynil Farandas (hostile) Arena floor: *Wih-Eius (passive) *Asum (dead) *J'Raksa (passive) Southeast Argonian slave room: *Chiwish (passive) *Nakuma (passive) *Nam-La (passive) *Tanan (passive) Northwest Khajiit slave room: *Idhassi (passive) *Kisisa (passive) *M'Shan (passive) *Ma'Khar (passive) *Adusamsi Assurnarairan (passive) Notable items *Ice Blade of the Monarch, wielded by Llaren Terano *Rotheran Slave Key, carried by Irvsie Othran *Slave Cell Key, carried by Llaren Terano Creatures Arena *2 Scamps *1 Dremora Lord *1 Blighted Nix-Hound Quests Ice Blade of the Monarch Ice Blade of the Monarch is an Imperial Cult quest which brings the hero to Rotheran. The quest consists of recovering the sword and rescuing Adusamsi. Appearances * ru:Ротеран Category:Morrowind: Locations Category:Morrowind: Sheogorad Locations Category:Morrowind: Dunmer Strongholds